


Breakfast in Bed

by PurpleReine



Series: Path-verse [8]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Eventual Smut, Explicit Smut in second chapter, F/M, Fluff, New Dream, Very spicy, but love to rough it up at times, they enjoy sensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: It is Eugene's birthday this morning and Rapunzel has a surprise in store.For Katie!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Path-verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusmoon/gifts).



> I present yall with another "Path-verse" one shot! This is in their dating years, kinda shows how they are as a couple. 
> 
> I also wrote this for my good friend @icarusmoon. It's her birthday today so everyone go read her stories and shower her with love! Happy birthday Katie! Hope you like it! XD

‘BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!’

Rapunzel groaned as she turned off her alarm and stretched out her stiff body. She lightly gasped as she remembered the reason she set an alarm that early for a Saturday morning. Slightly turning to her right, she checked to make sure Eugene was still sound asleep and facing away from her. Thankfully the alarm and her moving around did not wake him. 

Rapunzel lay there as she watched Eugene’s back move along with his snoring. She lightly placed a kiss in the middle of his shoulder blades, quietly got out of bed and put on his shirt from the night before. As she was buttoning a couple of his buttons, she looked over in case he woke up and then tip-toed to her bathroom to freshen up. 

She tip-toed out her bedroom and silently closed the door before going to her small kitchen. She started taking cooking things out and began mixing pancake ingredients together, since she knows they are Eugene’s all time favorite foods. 

Rapunzel and Eugene have been dating for a few months now, and right away they made themselves very comfortable with each other. Perhaps because in the week they met, they basically roomed together. As Rapunzel placed some bacon strips on the skillet, she smiled at the memory of them running into each other while they were both on vacation. When they returned back to Corona and began dating, they took turns sleeping over at each other’s apartments every weekend. Although they established it was way too soon to move in together, the idea was for sure in their near future. Perhaps by the end of the year, Rapunzel had thought to herself. 

While the bacon and hashbrowns were finishing up, she began putting the pancake batter on its own skillet and waited for the bubbles to appear before flipping them. She sliced a few strawberries and bananas they got from the farmers market the day before, and placed them in a small bowl. She’s been planning this morning for a few days already. Even though she knew Eugene was not big on celebrating his birthday, she wanted to at least make him breakfast in bed. It did take her a while to find out when his birthday was since he was being too stubborn about it. Thankfully, she got a glimpse of the date when he was carded at a restaurant they had gone to a month or so ago. Because she kept quiet about her knowing when it was, Eugene had no idea what she was up to this morning.

This is going to be the best day ever!

Once Rapunzel finished the pancakes, she set the plate along with the hashbrowns and bacon on a bed tray, as well as the bowl of fruit. She placed two mugs of coffee; cream and sugar for her and plain black for him. Something was missing, she looked around the kitchen when a small vase caught her eye. She quickly rinsed it out and added some water before she went out into her small balcony. 

Realizing too late that she was wearing only Eugene’s shirt, she felt a tad exposed when she saw her next door neighbor having her morning coffee in her own balcony. Rapunzel quickly grabbed a couple of Lavender stems from her small garden when her neighbor made eye contact with her. She gave Rapunzel a sly smile that caused her to blush bright before returning a small smile. If the noises from the night before weren’t enough, then Rapunzel wearing Eugene’s shirt was a dead giveaway to her neighbor. She really needs to learn how to keep quiet whenever Eugene spends the night. Oh well. 

She returned to the tray and placed the Lavender stems on the small vase and added a single candle on the pile of pancakes. She picked up the tray and carefully walked back into her bedroom. 

...

She peeked in and noticed he was still asleep before she crept in and walked to his side of the bed. 

“Eugeeeneee…” she softly sang, “Wake up sleepy head.”

“Hmmm,” he replied groggily as he opened his eyes, “Good morning, Sunshine. Why aren’t you in bed with me?”

“IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY!” she couldn’t hold it in any longer, “Happy birthday! I brought you breakfast in bed!”

“What?” he replied as he sat up, “Wait, what? When did you-- I mean, how did you figure it out?”

Rapunzel sat the tray down and tugged the ends of her hair.

“I have my ways,” she laughed then nervously bit her lip, “Is-- is this okay? I mean I know you said you’re not big on birthdays. I wanted to respect that, so I understand if this is too much. Or even silly--”

“Rapunzel,” he cut her off and grabbed her hand, “This is perfect. You did not have to do this, but thank you.”

“Good,” she replied softly, “I’m glad. Blow out your candle, unless you want to eat wax. Oh! And don’t forget to make a wish!”

He chuckled and closed his eyes before blowing it out. When he opened them, he finally noticed her little outfit and smirked. 

“Come here,” he said as he motioned to her side of the bed, “and care to explain to me why you’re wearing my shirt as well as why the hell do you look so much better in it than me.”

“Can’t be walking around naked,” she replied as she climbed into bed. Rapunzel ran her fingers through his hair and softly met his lips, “I hope you’re hungry.”

“You know it,” he growled.

“I meant food wise,” she rolled her eyes and giggled as she pushed him away, “You already had enough of me last night! My neighbor can attest to that, apparently.”

“Enough? Never!” He passed over her cup of coffee before taking a sip from his, “Wait, what do you mean your neighbor?”

“Yeah,” she blushed as she told him about how her neighbor saw her and how she just knew what had happened the night before. 

They began eating the food as well. Every now and then Rapunzel would feed him a strawberry and Eugene would nibble her fingers. Once they finished eating and were sipping their coffees, Rapunzel remembered something.

“Oh!” She climbed off the bed and took the tray, “Can I give you your gift now?” 

“Uh, sure,” he replied, “But you didn’t have to get me anything, Sunshine.”

“Shh…” she shushed him as she grabbed a small box from her drawer, “it’s your birthday and I get to do what I want.”

“Okay,” Eugene chuckled, “you’re right. It’s YOUR day, and we can’t ruin it.”

“That’s right!” Rapunzel replied when she was back at his side. She timidly handed him his gift, “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” he unwrapped the box, revealing a leathered box. He carefully opened it and came face to face with a watch. 

“A watch for your collection,” she whispered, “do— do you like it?” 

Eugene brought her to his chest and held her tightly, “I love it, Sunshine! Thank you.”

“Happy Birthday, Cupcake,” she replied, causing Eugene to smirk.

Suddenly, she felt him place the box on the bedside table next to their coffees before grabbing her hips. Before she knew it, he had flipped her over against the mattress. Eugene then captured both her hands above her head with one of his.

“Eugene, wha—,” she was cut off by his lips.

While his left hand held her hands, his right hand slowly began to unbutton the shirt, carefully still leaving her covered. He left her mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw, to her neck, which caused her to arch her back. He then trailed kisses down her sternum before settling on her stomach and began peppering her with kisses. Rapunzel sighed in total bliss as he continued to pepper her stomach letting go of her hands from their tortured prison. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and enjoyed the moment. 

She gasped when she felt him move further down and tried to sit up.

“Eugene wait,” she said, “wait, wait.”

Eugene looked up alarmed and noticed her eyes were on something else. He followed her eyes and landed on the wall that separated her bedroom and her neighbor’s apartment. This caused him to smirk and gently kiss her again.

“Hey,” he nuzzled her nose, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep you quiet this time, Princess. Besides, it’s my birthday.”

“Okay,” she whispered and grabbed his face before kissing him.

It’s a good thing Eugene never said that he’d promised to keep her quiet. Otherwise, that would’ve meant he had broken it. 

The neighbor on the other hand, decided it was a good idea to go to a museum for the day or something.


	2. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene had told her he would keep her quiet, but he never promised anything.

Even though he was ready to devour her a few minutes ago, Eugene continued to kiss her slowly. He felt Rapunzel instantly melt against him the moment he took her lips in his again. She whimpered against him, loving the soft scrape of his goatee as he began to trail small kisses from her lips down to her jaw. 

Every time they do this, Rapunzel will always feel a shiver of anticipation ripple through her. Her legs involuntarily opened, wanting to invite him. Eugene felt the warmth flood between them, causing him to trail down her neck and began to sweetly suck against her pulse. This led Rapunzel to arch her back to him and let out a moan, knowing she would be receiving a bite mark if he continued doing that. 

He made his way back to her sternum peppering her with kisses as she sighed. Without releasing his mouth from her skin, he sat her up and his hands practically yanked his shirt, releasing her breasts from her prison. 

“As sexy you look in this,” Eugene said as he brought her back down to the mattress, “I don’t think you need my shirt anymore.”

Before Rapunzel could reply, Eugene lowered his mouth to her breast. As soon as he tasted her, she gasped and cried out when he lightly bit her nipple. Her arching made Eugene take her other breast in his palm, massaging it until he felt her go slightly limp from the pleasure. He traded places and repeated his actions while Rapunzel whimpered and her fingers found their way to his hair and began to gently stroke it. 

Without meaning to, Rapunzel bent one of her knees, accidentally grazing Eugene’s groin. When he felt her graze him, he felt chills down his spine and bit her nipple hard. She liked how that felt, so she did it again and was rewarded by Eugene doing the same with her other breast. 

To his surprise, Rapunzel tugged him roughly up towards her, and devoured him in a long passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, they stared into each other’s eyes. Rapunzel held Eugene’s face in her palm and he took a moment to catch his breath before turning his face into her palm and laid kisses up her arm. He began to make his way down again, when she stopped him.

“No,” she said in what Eugene thought was an adorable noise.

“No?” he asked, slightly confused. He had a perfectly purring woman beneath him ready to be devoured, and she said no?

Rapunzel shook her head and before he could ask anything else, Eugene was pushed to his back with her straddling his stomach. 

“What are you doing?” He asked as his hands began to slide up and down her thighs.

“We can’t make it about me today, Dearie,” she answered low and teasingly, “I mean, it is your birthday after all.”

Eugene caught on what she was trying to say. 

Rapunzel blushed furiously at the darken look he gave her. No matter how many times they have been seen each other naked, let alone how many rounds they can do in a setting, Eugene was always the reason the butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Rapunzel bent down and began to gently suck on his lower lip. When her tongue was granted access, she started stroking his chest hairs, a favorite pastime of hers. After a while, Rapunzel slowly lowered her lips to Eugene’s neck and began to trail kisses down to his shoulder. He let out a stubborn groan as she lightly bit the crook of his neck. While Rapunzel’s hands greedily roamed his chest, abs, arms and shoulders, Eugene lost more and more of his restraint. Rapunzel smirked against his neck and began to work lower to his stomach. 

She could feel Eugene shudder when she licked down his navel causing him to moan.

“S-Sunshine,” he groaned as she was nibbling the hollow of his hip. 

“Hmm?” she murmured, switching sides.

“Fuck, Rapunzel,” Eugene moaned as her hand began to slowly stroke him, while the other one cupped his testicles and gently massaged them. 

Eugene’s head leaned back against the bed while her right hand was moving up and down and her left hand was kneading and caressing his balls. He bucked his hips while controlling himself from pushing Rapunzel down on him. 

Rapunzel pulled her hands away, as he stared at her with frustration in his eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his tip, causing Eugene’s eyes to roll back and let out a growl. When he opened his eyes, she wiped the pre-cum off of him and licked her finger, all while keeping her eyes on his. 

Her left hand grabbed a hold of his right hip, while her right hand gently grabbed him before lowering her mouth onto him. She licked her way down the underside of his length and back up, before finally enclosing her mouth around him. When it comes to this, Rapunzel liked the whole ‘less is more’ method. She concentrated on not allowing more than an inch slide into her mouth, just to tease him and letting her hands do the rest. 

Eugene tried not to, but failed and bucked his hips while groaning. When she took more into her mouth, but not fully, he closed his eyes as his hands grabbed a hold of the sheets to ground himself. She then began to bob her head up and down while still stroking him.

“Rapunzel,” Eugene hissed as he threaded his fingers through her soft hair, gently tugging and pulling it. 

She moaned and looked up at him, quite enjoying the pleasurable pain she felt when Eugene pulled her hair like that. He felt the moan on him, causing him to buck into her mouth. Rapunzel quickened her pace, causing Eugene’s chest to heave, feeling himself about to explode.

“S-sugar,” he said huskily, “I’m fixing to--”

But regarding his warning, Rapunzel ignored him and sped her pace up. She found a spot that made him hiss, so she sucked more firmly. Her left hand reached down to his balls and rolled him around her palm in a gentle kneading. 

Rapunzel continued to suck and knead. Eugene couldn’t hold it in any longer and exploded in her mouth. He let out a loud growl when he realized that Rapunzel didn’t remove her mouth. He was catching his breath as he witnessed her swallow and then continued to lick him clean. 

Eugene could not take it anymore. He reached for her face and pulled her back up to meet his eyes. He kept her face in his palm, as he stared into her eyes, her plump and kissable lips before kissing her wildly and forcing his tongue into her mouth. 

He broke the kiss and pushed her back into the bed, as he aligned himself with her. Eugene reached up and caressed Rapunzel’s cheek. He couldn’t help but chuckle before softly kissing her, before trailing down her body. Stopping at her stomach and began to pepper her with kisses, his own favorite pastime. 

While his focus was on her stomach, Rapunzel rubbed her legs together. Without warning, he spread her legs and began to slightly tease her. She let out a whimper and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“It's my turn-,” he continued his kisses, “to-,” kiss, “taste you-,” he licked a trail down to her entrance, “Sunshine.”

Rapunzel gasped as he placed a chaste kiss on her bud.

“Eugene,” she moaned, “please.”

“Sorry, Sugar,” he smirked, “You tease, I tease.”

He lifted one of her legs up as he trailed kisses towards her, but purposely ignoring where she needed it the most. Lowering the first leg, and lifting the second one, he repeated his movement. All the time, Rapunzel was moaning and bucking her hips when he got dangerously close. 

Eugene moved close enough so she could feel his hot breath against her, enjoying the sweet sounds she was making above him. Rapuzel was dripping wet, that he licked up every drop before sucking her gently. Holding her trembling legs in place, he spread her with his tongue and teased her gently with his teeth. 

Rapunzel grabbed his hair, forcing more contact and let out a scream. 

“Oh!” she moaned, “Keep going, baby. That feels so good! Please keep going.”

Eugene smirked against her when he felt her tense around him. He drank every drop of her as she was coming down. It was as if Eugene were a man lost in the desert, desperate for water. 

He was hard again. 

Giving her one last lick, Eugene crawled back to her and captured Rapunzel’s mouth with his. In the course of their kiss, he reached down and slid two fingers into her. She moaned into his mouth, causing him to replace his fingers with himself. 

He wasted no time in starting to move them. 

Rapunzel broke away from the kiss to cry out. She was heaving against him and bucking her hips, desperately searching for release. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and trailed down his back. Eugene hissed at the sensation and knew he was going to get scratches. What he didn’t expect was for Rapunzel to grab a hold of his ass, causing him to thrust harder into her. 

“Please don’t stop,” Rapunzel whimpered as Eugene laid his forehead against her going faster, “Just like that, baby, please. Please. Just like that!”

Rapunzel gasped when Eugene stopped and grabbed her hips, flipping her over on all fours. He leaned down, and placed a kiss on her spine between her shoulder blades. Holding her hips, he entered her from behind and immediately preceded his thrusting. 

She trembled in this new position and moaned when he smacked her ass. She lost balance on her hands as she hit a second wave and Eugene grabbed her from underneath, bringing her back against his chest without breaking thrust. Rapunzel gasped at this new position and her knees began to give up on her.

Eugene held her up when he felt her begin to slide down. He held her gently by her neck pinned back towards him with one hand, while his other hand firmly against her stomach. Rapunzel continued to moan as he devoured her neck and shoulder. He felt himself getting there as well as her, but he had to make sure Rapunzel came first. 

As he continued to thrust her, Eugene’s hand lowered down and began to rub her bud intensely. Rapunzel rocked her hips back against him, but couldn’t hold herself up anymore. He felt her slide down again, so Eugene sat back against the headboard bringing her to face him.

Rapunzel eased down onto him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. As they began to rock into each other, Eugene captured her mouth in a deep, searing kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and picked up the speed, moaning when he sucked on the pulse of her neck.

“Fuck,” Eugene groaned into her ear, “I’m gonna-- fuck, Rapunzel,”

“Me too,” she cried out, grinding against him, “Baby, please come with me. I’m getting there.” 

Within seconds, they were moving frantically against each other. Their cries and moans are more desperate and louder. Eugene grabbed her by the jaw, so they could keep eye contact with one another for when it happened. With one final push, Rapunzel clenched tightly around him and let out a final scream of his name as she reached a new high. This was all what Eugene needed to let go, spilling everything inside her. 

Their chests were heaving as Rapunzel fell on him and placed her forehead against his. Without breaking contact, or even pulling out yet, Eugene slid back into the pillows so they could catch their breaths. 

When their breathing calmed down, Eugene pulled out and Rapunzel slid down and was sprawled on his chest. He kissed her forehead and felt her stroking his chest hairs, lazily. 

After a few moments of silence, Rapunzel placed her hands on his chest and laid her chin on them. She looked up at Eugene and smiled when she caught him staring at her. 

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered, as if there were others in the room with them.

“Hey,” he chuckled, drawing patterns on her back, “That's my line.”

“Didn’t know there was a script,” she smirked and placed a kiss on his chest, “That was amazing though. And we’ve never done that before, because--?”

“It’s my birthday,” he replied with a smirk, “We had to make it about YOU, remember?”

Rapunzel giggled and placed an ear over his heart to listen. 

“But that was my job,” she pouted, “I wanted to make you get like that myself.”

“Oh Sunshine,” he said huskily and brought her up, “But you did. You do, everytime.”

Before she could reply, he brought her into s soft kiss. Rapunzel sighed and melted into him. When they broke the kiss, Eugene brought her head to the crook of his neck and held her close.

“What do you want to do later today?” She let out a small yawn, “It is still your birthday after all.”

“Actually,” he replied, “I’m having dinner at my parents house tonight. I told them we’ll be there around 7.”

Ignoring her exhaustion, Rapunzel sat up and stared at him with wide eyes.

“EUGENE FITZHERBERT!” she exclaimed, “You mean to tell me that you were planning on taking me to your parents house, without TELLING me yourself that it was your birthday?!”

“Shhh,” he answered, trying not to laugh, “Your neighbor will hear you.”

“Oh!” she blushed bright red and hid her face on the crook of his neck, “You promised me you were gonna keep me quiet this time.”

“Oh, Princess,” he growled, making her look up at him, “I never promised you that. I do recall saying I’ll keep you quiet, but promise? Never.”

Eugene caught her hand as she was about to smack him and kissed her fingers.

“But to answer your question,” he resumed, “Yes, I was taking you to my parents with no context. Just to see that adorable confused look on your face.”

She pouted causing Eugene to laugh and pecked her.

“But of course,” he continued, you had to go ruin my fun by finding out. How did you even find out, anyway?”

“That’s a secret I’ll never tell,” she smirked.

“Fine,” he replied, “But do you want to go tonight? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Rapunzel pretended to think for a moment and gave him a sly smile.

“Will Max be there?” She asked innocently. Max being the white Great Pyrenees dog that the Fitzherbert’s owned. He is actually Eugene’s dog, but since he lives in an apartment, they decided it was best for Max to stay at his parents where he has room to run around.

“Max?” Eugene asked, “You’ll only go if Max is there?”

“Obviously!” She exclaimed, “I love him and he loves me!” 

“I guess,” he chuckled, “Don't know why he loves you more than me though.”

Rapunzel snuggled against him and closed her eyes.

“Can you turn on the alarm?” She asked him, “Give us enough time to shower and get ready before heading over.”

“Oh?” He asked coyly, setting the alarm, “Shower huh? I will not mind that.”

“Eugene, no,” she said sternly, “How are you not exhausted? Don’t you dare get any ideas!”

“Fine, fine,” he chuckled as he made himself comfortable with Rapunzel in his arms, “No funny business. I mean it’s my birthday, but it’s fine.”

“Good,” she replied and brought his lips down to his before snuggling into him, “Good night, Cupcake.”

“It’s morning,” he smirked at her cute yawn, “but good night, Princess.”

Later on after they had woken up, she found herself pinned against the shower wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. They were supposed to be getting ready to go to this dinner, not going another round. She was too exhausted and sore from last night and this morning to do this again. But yet, she couldn’t hide the fact that she was enjoying him scratching her itch like this. Rapunzel could only hope that her neighbor was out for the day.

Regardless of how long they took to get ready, somehow they managed to arrive at his parents house right on time with a huge appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not ashamed for this! The fact that I had to UP the rating, not to "M", but to "E"! But I do need to go to church LMFAOO
> 
> Also, Birthday Sex is this thing between @icarusmoon. If any of you know where the title came from, sound off in the comments!
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I was on fence on whether or not to keep it T rated or make it M rated. There may be a chance the rating may go up, if I were to write a second chapter. But who knows! I guess let me know if yall would want that?
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! (:
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks


End file.
